


Look What's Become of Me [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [79]
Category: Les Misérables (Dallas 2014), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Books, F/F, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Multi, Muslim Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Reading, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Fix-It fic. After the barricade, Eponine waits at the hospital for Marius to wake up. There, she reunites with Cosette.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Look What's Become of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806931) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## Look What's Become of Me

  


**Author:** aunt_zelda  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Miserables  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Summary:** Fix-It fic. After the barricade, Eponine waits at the hospital for Marius to wake up. There, she reunites with Cosette.  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2806931) | **Wordcount:** 4225  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Look%20What's%20Become%20of%20Me.mp3) |[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20The%20Study.m4b) | **Size:** 33M | **Duration:** 35:49  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
